


A Little Bit Love Drunk, Head In The Clouds

by moderatelybowling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, what is this "dialogue" you speak of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelybowling/pseuds/moderatelybowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Milton is infuriating. He’s arrogant and loud and confident and bubbly and absolutely everything that Sam Winchester is not. He sleeps in class and laughs at things that aren’t funny and always smirks at Sam like he knows something that the younger boy doesn’t.</p><p>But the most irritating thing about Gabriel is his goddamn backpack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Love Drunk, Head In The Clouds

Gabriel Milton is _infuriating._ He’s arrogant and loud and confident and bubbly and absolutely everything that Sam Winchester is not. He sleeps in class and laughs at things that aren’t funny and always smirks at Sam like he knows something that the younger boy doesn’t.

But the most irritating thing about Gabriel is his goddamn backpack.

It’s army green, covered in patches, and is worn enough that it has to be at least 5 years old. Sam doesn’t have a problem with any of these things. Sam _does_ have a problem with the fact that it’s constantly bursting at the seams, but every day Gabriel saunters into class, plops down next to Sam, and asks him if he can borrow a pencil. Every day, Sam tells him to use his own. Every single day Gabriel informs Sam that he doesn’t have his own pencil, that he wouldn’t have asked if he did, that it’s a wonder you got into an honors class with deduction skills like that, Samsquatch. Every single _fucking_ day Sam glares at him as he hands the older boy his extra pencil.

_This_ is why Sam hates Gabriel’s backpack, because it’s stuffed to the breaking point with something, and Sam can’t figure out what, since it’s obviously not school supplies.

Every fourth period Sam lends his pencils to Gabriel and spends at least 10 minutes glaring at his backpack. For three months they continue their routine, Gabriel smirking, Sam glaring and totally not blushing when Gabriel winks as he hands Sam his pencil back at the end of class.

 

Sam finally gets the answer to the question he’s been silently asking since the first day of school on a cold autumn afternoon. He packs his things when the last bell of the day rings, grabs his coat from his locker, and stops by the bathroom on his way out, just like he does everyday. _Not_ like everyday, he crashes into another person when he tugs the bathroom door open. The other boy falls backwards with a yelp, the half unzipped bag he had been holding going skidding across the floor, it’s contents spilling all over the floor. Sam trips over a fallen book and crashes on top of the boy with a yell of his own. He tries to scramble up, and gets halfway there but freezes, still crouched over the boy, because holy shitit’s _Gabriel._

Gabriel looks just as shocked as Sam, his golden eyes wide. He’s breathing heavily, a fact that Sam notices at the same time that he realizes that he’s still straddling the older boy. He tries to get up again, muttering apologies and blushing harder than he thinks he’s ever blushed, but Gabriel grabs his wrist and holds him still, and Sam has just enough time to notice the strange look in his eyes before Gabriel’s lips are pressed against his own.

The kiss is surprisingly soft, sweet in a way that Sam didn’t think the shorter boy was capable of. Gabriel pulls away after a few seconds, looking unsure and nervous and not at all like the Gabriel that Sam is used to. Sam’s desperate to stop him from looking like that, and the only way he knows how is to kiss him again, so he does just that, again and again and again. When he finally pulls away they’re both panting, Gabriel looking shellshocked and and dazed, and Sam not much better. They get unsteadily to their feet, and that’s when Sam finally sees the novels, comic books, and candy all over the floor.

“Really, Gabriel? You can remember to bring all this stuff, but not a _pencil_?” Sam asks incredulously, because that’s the obvious thing to say after making out with an attractive upperclassman who apparently likes him.

“It’s not that I couldn’t remember one, it just gave me an excuse to talk to you.” The older boy admits, blushing. He’s got that nervous look again, and Sam decides that he still doesn’t like the way it looks on Gabriel, so he entangles their fingers and kisses the look off his face with a smile.

“Well I guess you’ll just have to keep forgetting, huh?”

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this jesus chRIST


End file.
